Special Agent Daddy
by DarthAbby
Summary: When a little girl shows up at NCIS claiming that her mother was tourtured and her father works there, the team races to save the girl's mom. But who is Autumn's dad? K plus, rating might change later on. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This little plot bunny has been hopping around my head for AGES so to get it to stop nibbling at my creative center, I'm finally writing this down. I've read a lot of 'one of the team (usually Tony) had a kid they never knew about until he/she suddenly shows up at NCIS one day' stories, but I hope I've managed to put my own twist on it! Enjoy! Oh, and this is set in the current season, BTW.

**Disclaimer: I own NCIS…pfft hahahahahaha! I can't believe you fell for that! Would they honestly trust a major show like that in the hands of a teenager who needs to be reminded to feed the dog every night? Yeah, I thought not.**

000

Special Agent Daddy

Chapter One

000

"Please, you've gotta let me in! My mom's in trouble!" a high-pitched voice on the verge of tears carried around the corner to where Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was walking into the N.C.I.S building. He rounded the corner and saw a young girl of about 9 or 10 pleading with the guards at the security checkpoint.

"Morning Agent Gibbs." One guard said. The other was attempting to tell the girl why she couldn't go in.

"Morning." Gibbs said gruffly. Upon hearing his voice, the girl turned to reason with this new person.

She had long blondish brown hair that fell to the bottom of her shoulder blades and green eyes that were watery with unshed tears. She looked familiar to Gibbs, but he was certain that he had never seen the girl before in his life. Something about the tilt of her head, the shape of her jaw, the worried look in her eyes all screamed _you must know who I am!_

"Please, sir! I have to go inside! My mom's been hurt by bad people and she told me to come to the building with N.C.I.S on it because my dad works here!" Finally, the tears spilled over. Sobbing, the girl buried her head in her hands. The sight tore at Gibbs's heart. She could have been Kelly, crying because of something at school or because she fell off her bike. He knelt down next to her.

"What's your name, sweetie?" he asked softly, gently.

"Au-Autumn Keller." She choked out through her tears.

"Well, Autumn, you can come with me." Gibbs stood up and looked at the guards. "I'll take her in." they nodded and let him pass with Autumn clutching his hand for dear life.

000

Tony swept up his phone as it started to ring. "DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo, get Ducky up to the squadroom. I have a living patient for him to look over." Gibbs hung up arrubtly, but Tony was used to that. He quickly called Ducky.

"What is going on, Tony?" Ziva asked as Tony hung up with the M.E.

"Gibbs is bringing up, and I quote, 'a live patient' for Ducky to look over." Tony said as the elevators on both sides dinged and opened. Gibbs and a crying little girl came out of one, Ducky and his bag of medical supplies for living people came out of the other. Gibbs led the girl over and sat her down at his desk and waved Ducky over. As the doctor looked the child over, Gibbs walked over to where Ziva and Tony were now standing by Tony's desk to fill them in.

"Girl's name is Autumn Keller. DiNozzo, see if she's in Missing Persons, or any female with the name Keller, for that matter. She claims that some people came and hurt her mom." Tony sat down and started typing.

"Why is she here, Gibbs?" Ziva asked, glancing over to where Ducky was listening to Autumn's heart and lungs.

"Said that her mom told her to come to N.C.I.S because her father works here. And, no," Gibbs said, answering the question evident in Ziva's eyes, "I didn't get his name. She doesn't know either, said that her mom always said that he left before she knew she was pregnant with Autumn."

"If he does work here, we could run her DNA against all the male employees." Ziva suggested. Gibbs nodded, it was their only option at the moment besides asking all the men working at N.C.I.S if they had ever been with a woman named Keller.

Ducky came to stand with them then. "How is she, Duck?"

"Physicaly, she's fine, besides the usual bumps and scrapes any child at that age picks up from playing with friends. But she's scared stiff, Jethro. She said that she hoped that the bad people wouldn't kill her mother and then come for herself." Ducky said quietly so that Autumn wouldn't hear.

"Ziva, take her down to Abby's. She's good with kids." Gibbs said after a moment. Ziva nodded and went to lead the girl down to Abby as Tony finished his search.

"Well boss, a nearby school reported an Autumn Keller AWOL and when they tried to phone her mother, she didn't answer her home or cell. Should we go check out the house?" Tony reported.

"Yeah. Take McGee with…where's McGee?" Gibbs said with a tinge of annoyance as he realized that the fourth member of his team was Absent With Out Leave as well.

"Don't know boss. Didn't call in." Tony said, wondering where McProbie was and why he was late. McGee was _never_ late. Well, except that time when he pretended to be sick to help his sister, but this was different.

000

So, send me a review and tell me what you think! It seems a little rushed, I think, but I couldn't figure out any other way to introduce Autumn and the team and the problem and all that. Don't worry, you'll find out who her daddy is in the next chapter! But if I get less then three reviews, I might wait until the third or fourth chapter. So come on people! Three reviews isn't that high! You can do it!

**Besides, you know you want to click it…it's calling you…saying "push the button…make DarthAbby's day by pushing the button…Do It!" answer the call and push the button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW!** **You guys are amazing! I ask for three reviews and I get four within three hours! I would have updated last night after I checked for reviews, but I was too tired to do anything else except log off! Sorry, but thanks so so so much! In the words of Abby; "I am giving you all a hug right now in my mind."**

**Shout-outs!**

**Kittychinchillakat – thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

**cboz96 – you'll find out soon!**

**sueKay-04 – thanks! Here it is!**

**ParisLoveSummer1999 – haha thanks! Defiantly the most enthusiastic review I've ever gotten!**

**And for all of you out there who didn't review…I'm watching you. Yeah, that's right, I can see you reading this message right now through my magic computer screen. And if you don't believe in magic, then I'm using the Force to see you…yep, I'm a Jedi! (Does Jedi mind trick) You **_**will **_**review after reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own NCIS in my dreams, but sadly, the ownership papers go back to dreamland when I wake up. So, I don't own NCIS while I'm awake…sigh…**

000

Chapter Two

000

"Hey Ziva!" Abby called as she turned to see the 'crazy ninja chick' walking into her lab with a little girl. "Who's this?"

"Abby, this is Autumn Keller. Autumn, this is Abby Sciuto." Ziva introduced them.

"Hi Autumn, you can call me Abby!" Abby said, as cheerful and hyped up on Caf-POW! as ever.

"Hi." Autumn said quietly as she looked at the Goth. She had never seen a person wearing a spiky dog collar before.

Ziva directed her to Abby's desk, where she sat down with a piece of paper and a couple of different colored pens. Ziva then turned to Abby to fill her in. When she had finished, Abby stood silently for a moment, looking sadly at the girl drawing something. After a few moments, Abby shook herself out of her train of thought.

"Okay, so, one mass DNA test coming up!" Abby said. Ziva walked out, but turned in the hall as she waited for the elevator. Abby was kneeling in front of Autumn, holding one of those huge Q-tip things. Autumn allowed Abby to use the swab to collect her DNA, but she had obviously not enjoyed the feeling of the fluff running over her cheek and tongue, if the look on her face was anything to judge by. Ziva smiled and stepped into the elevator.

000

"McGee, where are you? Gibbs is getting angrier by the second! We just got a hot case!" Tony whispered furiously into his cell phone. He was standing behind the staircase that went up to MTAC and Director Vance's office, and had finally gotten a hold of the wayward agent.

"Look, just tell Gibbs that I'm coming, okay? My sister's staying at my place this week because her dorm flooded and she accidentally turned off my alarm so I overslept. I'll see you later Tony." And with that, a slightly annoyed McGee hung up.

"I hope you get here before Gibbs starts ordering beheadings, McTardy." Tony mumbled as he slipped his phone into his pocket. Of course, Gibbs overheard and gave Tony a headslap. "Ow! Oh, sorry boss!" he said, turning to see a very irritated Gibbs behind him. "I was just talking to McGee. He'll be here soon. His sister is staying with him and she accidentally turned his alarm off so he overslept." Gibbs turned and walked away, still peeved.

"Will you never learn, DiNozzo?" Tony asked himself quietly as he followed Gibbs back to the squad room. "Will you never learn?"

000

Several Hours Later…

Autumn was lying down in Abby's gun room, wearing a baggy N.C.I.S tee shirt that Abby had found for her because her shirt had blood on it. She actually was tired, just as she had told Abby, but she wanted information more them she wanted sleep, and adults were usually more open with information if they thought that any kids around were asleep. She tilted her head slightly as the elevator opened and four people came out. She recognized three of them.

"What ya got, Abbs?" the nice gray-haired man asked. Abby had told her that that was Agent Gibbs. Behind him was the nice forgein woman with the Star of David necklace, Agent David, and the brown-haired man who Abby said was obsessed with movies. His name was Agent DiNozzo. Behind them was another man Autumn didn't recognize. He had short blondish brown hair. Maybe this was the Agent McGee Abby had mentioned?

"Well, Autumn had some blood on her shirt that she said was from her mother, so I took samples from Autumn and the shirt and it was a mother-daughter match, as expected. Then I ran her mom's DNA and it's not in any databases. So then I finally tested Autumn's DNA against all the male employees here, and I got a match." Abby looked a little…disturbed.

"Well, who is it?" Agent DiNozzo asked.

"Autumn's father is…McGee."

000

_No way, no way, no, no, no, no, no! This doesn't make sense! I defiantly DON'T have kid, much less a nine-year-old daughter!_ McGee was pretty sure his facial expression matched his thoughts. Tony looked amazed, Ziva looked disbelieving, and Gibbs…Gibbs had his expressionless mask on.

"McGee, do you remember a woman named Keller?" Gibbs barked out.

"Uh, no boss, but nine years is a long time. If I had a first name, maybe, but otherwise…" McGee stammered out through his shock.

"Madison." Everyone turned to see Autumn standing in the doorway to Abby's office area. "My mom's name is Madison Keller."

"How long have you been standing there?" Tony asked as McGee racked his brains.

"Some investigator you are, if a nine-and-a-half-year-old can sneak up on you." Autumn said, one eyebrow raised.

"I happen to be senior field agent." Tony shot back. Autumn did a classic McGee move; she rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance. Abby and Ziva put their hands to their mouths to muffle their laughter.

"Apparently, not a very good one." Autumn said. She turned away from Tony to look at McGee.

They studied each other for a few minutes. McGee and Autumn both silently, and grudgingly in McGee's case, admitted to themselves that they looked similar, but if one was not looking for similarities, one would be hard pressed to say, in a passing glance "yep, those two are defiantly related."

But now there was the question of what were the newfound father and daughter going to do about her missing mother?

000

**Well, I hope I did okay with the 'big reveal' haha! This story shouldn't be too terribly long, but if there's enough interest, I might have to do a sequel about Autumn getting used to having a dad around! Tell me what you think! Reviews are my lifeblood!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Counts number of reviews) Okay, you guys are amazing! 9 reviews in one day? Wowzers! And here I was, hoping for at the most about 4 or 5 reviews by the third chapter! Hooray for underestimating NCIS lovers!

**Shout Outs!**

**fbilawyerwnnabe – Haha, I knew that the Force was real! I know, the 'Tony-has-a-secret-kid' is cute the first few times, and there are some really great stories about that out there, I've even read a 'Ziva-has-a-secret-kid' once, but McGee seemed like such the perfect person for that to land on, I just couldn't resist!**

**peppe1951 – It's her first name…and that's a very intriguing idea…I thought it would be great if she had a few of McGee's manerismsims and her arguing with Tony seemed perfect!**

**TheaterFreak123 – Thanks!**

**Lidil – Thank you so much! That means a lot to me! And thanks for catching that error, I must have missed it when I reread it before posting the chapter.**

**gagsporty7 – Thanks! I'll try to update at least once a week, if not twice. But Life gets in the way sometimes…sigh…I guess I'll just have to tell Life to leave me alone for an hour or two so that I can write, haha!**

**fart fart – Well, I tried my best to keep you guys guessing and I guess it worked! Thanks!**

**NCIS-'Tiva4ever' – Thanks! As I said above, McGee just seemed like the perfect person to dump something like this on! Ah, poor McGee, I abuse you so much in my stories, be it emotionally or physically!**

**Ok, so now that the long Author's Note is done, on with the chapter!**

**P.S. you guys know I don't own N.C.I.S, right? So you won't tell the people who make it and get me in trouble, right? Right, thanks!**

**000**

Chapter Three

000

_Black-clothed figures swarmed inside of my home. There were six…no, eight of them, all completely covered in black and all very strong and scary._

"_What do you want!" my mom screamed as one of them lifted me up. I kicked and punched and squirmed around, trying to wiggle out of his large hands._

"_Where is it!" One of them shouted at my mom, who was now being held with her hands behind her back. "Tell me where it is!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about! Just let Autumn go!" she shouted back, trying to kick the man holding her in the shins._

"_Mommy!" I shrieked as the man holding me attempted to force something nasty-smelling into my mouth. I spat it in his face, which made him curse and pinch my side, hard. It hurt, a lot worse then when the boys at school pinched the girls at recess to make them scream._

"_Get away from my daughter!" my mom roared in anger as she finally twisted away from the man holding her. She ran up and kicked the man holding me in a very tender place and he dropped me, gasping in a high-pitched voice. My mommy grabbed me and we ran out the door._

"_Autumn, do you know where the Navy Yard is?" she asked me seriously. I nodded, afraid. "Go there and find the big building with N.C.I.S on it. Your dad works there."_

"_What's his name?" I asked, reluctant to leave, but reluctant to stay._

_My mom started to tell me, but then the men burst through the door. "Autumn, RUN!" she screamed. I ran, fighting the tears building in my eyes and the burning sensation in my throat. One man turned, saw me run…_

Autumn gasped awake, her mother's much too real screams still echoing in her head. She looked around wildly and saw the now-familiar-looking lab. Against her better judgment, she had fallen asleep and relived those last, terrible moments this morning before her world had erupted into confusion.

"You okay?" Autumn turned to see a concerned Abby standing at her computer in the other room.

"Yeah…just a nightmare." Autumn mumbled, unwilling to go into any detail. Abby nodded.

"I know how you feel. I once had a nightmare so bad, I developed a new phobia!" Abby grimaced, thinking back on the weeks when she had been unable to push the down button on the elevator, as she had become terrified of Autopsy. Autumn smiled weakly, but still looked shaken. Abby turned back to the computer and watched out of the corner of her eye as Autumn's hand drifted down and slid inside the right pocket on her jeans, which was where she had put the picture she had been drawing earlier. Abby wondered what was on it that could bring such comfort to such an upset girl.

000

McGee looked like he was working, but really he was thinking of Autumn. He sat at his desk, fingers moving over the keyboard, but he wasn't seeing the screen.

There was a part of him that still doubted that barley an hour ago, he had met his nine-year-old daughter. And her mother was Madison Keller!

McGee vaguely remembered her. A good bit shorter then him, long brown hair, green eyes, and a welcoming, friendly smile. They had met in a bookstore, McGee remembered. She had asked him for help in reaching a book on a high shelf she couldn't reach.

Their names beat a rhythm in his head, going around in endless circles, as he wondered why Madison had never contacted him. She had obviously kept tabs on him, how else would she have known where he worked?

Madison, Autumn, Madison, Autumn, Madison, Autumn…

Around and around it goes, where it stops, nobody knows.

000

Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to establish how Autumn felt and what she had seen and I also needed to touch on how McGee felt about all this. I'll update soon, I promise! Probably not until the weekend, but I will update!

**Remember to review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry for the wait, my computer's being a butt and won't let me get on the Internet half the time. Darn technology. As always, thanks for the lovely reviews, they are much appreciated!

As a reward for your patience, I give you the longest chapter yet, filled with brother-father/sister-aunt/daughter-niece bonding, hurt, pain, comfort, angst, and so many more delicious emotions!

Shout-Outs!

**000**

Chapter Four

000

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"McGee."

"McGee, it's Abby. Are you taking Autumn to your place or is she staying with someone else?" McGee frowned. He hadn't actually thought about where Autumn would be staying, but his apartment seemed as good place as any.

"My place, I guess. I haven't really thought about it. Why?"

"Because she's falling asleep on her feet, and a science lab is no place for a sleeping child!"

"But, Abby, you sleep down there all the time."

"And do I look like a nine-year-old girl? Don't answer that, because I know I can be immature. But seriously Timmy, she just fell asleep at my desk, and it's not the most comfy desk in the world. I think that she'd be a lot happier sleeping at the very least in a sleeping bag with an actual pillow!" Abby whined in a pleading voice. McGee could practically see the puppy-dog eyes she must have on right now.

"Alright, fine, I'll call Sarah and ask if she can pick Autumn up."

"Thanks McGee!" Abby squealed before hanging up. McGee sighed and pulled out his cell phone to call his sister.

"What's going on, McDaddy? Calling up a babysitter?" Tony asked as he looked up from his computer.

"Shut it, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, walking into the bullpen and giving Tony a solid smack on the back of his head.

"Shutting, boss." Tony said, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at McGee, who was leaving to go someplace else to call Sarah.

"What do we got, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked his senior field agent. Tony stood up and pressed the button on the clicker thing that connected the plasma to his computer. The pictures he had taken at the Keller house showed up on screen as Ziva came to stand next to them.

"We have looked at these pictures from every angle, Gibbs. Whoever took Madison Keller only left behind a few drops of her blood and part of a muddy boot-print." Ziva explained as Tony brought up the pictures of the few drops of blood and the boot-print.

"Have you found out what kind of boot?"

"Yeah, it's your standard hiking boot, sold in most sporting goods and shoe stores." Tony said dejectedly. Practically every household had a pair of boots like those.

"So we have nothing?" Gibbs summarized.

"Exactly, boss. We have _nada_." Tony said.

" 'We have no' doesn't make any sense Tony." Ziva pointed out.

"Whatever."

000

"Hey Tim." McGee sighed in relief as his sister finally picked up. "What's up?"

"Sarah, I have a problem." McGee started, wondering how he was going to explain all this.

"Did Tony super-glue you to something again?"

"No, no." McGee almost laughed; then sobered immediately when he remembered why Autumn was there in the first place. "I was, uh, wondering if you could pick someone up from N.C.I.S."

"Sure, who?"

"My…my…"

"Come on, spit it out Tim!" Sarah laughed.

"My…daughter." McGee whispered. It was quiet for a moment; then what he had said finally soaked in.

"Your WHAT?" Sarah shouted.

"D-daughter."

"You have a freaking KID? And you never TOLD Mom or I? Oh, God, does Mom even KNOW?" Sarah was shrieking in his ear. McGee winced and turned down the volume on his phone a little.

"Sarah, I didn't even know Autumn existed until she ran into N.C.I.S this morning saying that her mother had been kidnapped and had told her to come here because her father works here! Abby ran a DNA test and it matched me!" McGee explained in a rush before Sarah had a chance to yell at him again.

"Timmy…" Sarah sighed, like she was deeply disappointed in him. "Any woman with half a teaspoon of common sense knows that if she gets pregnant out of wedlock, to call up the father and TELL HIM! That way, he can help support the mother and child!"

"Madison isn't stupid," McGee growled, "I'm sure she had a good reason to keep Autumn a secret from me for over nine years!"

"Over nine years…Jeez, she's almost ten?"

"Yeah." McGee sighed. "Look, will you just come and take her back to my apartment? She's falling asleep in Abby's lab."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks Sarah, you're the best." McGee said, relieved that she had accepted the fact that she had been an aunt for nine years without knowing it without too much yelling.

"Yes, yes I am. Oh, but Tim? _You're_ the one who's telling Mom that she has a secret grandchild!" And with that, Sarah hung up, leaving McGee to wonder how he was going to explain this whole mess to his mother without her throwing a fit and possibly shooting him for knocking a girl up.

000

Autumn and McGee were sitting silently together on a bench outside of the N.C.I.S building, waiting for Sarah to come and pick Autumn up. McGee could see the young girl out of the corner of his eye, and from the way she intently studied her shoes, he knew she was nervous and uncomfortable. Not that he felt much different.

"Where did you meet my mom?" she asked suddenly.

"At a bookstore. She asked me to get a book off a high self she couldn't get to." McGee wondered where the question had come from. Hadn't Madison told her anything?

Autumn seemed to consider this answer for a moment. "She loves to read."

McGee smiled. "I know. She already had about five books in her arms when she asked me to get the one she couldn't reach." He remembered Madison's book-craze quite clearly. She had been so passionate about books; he had read some of her favorites so that he knew what she was talking about when she started quoting her favorite passages. It occurred to McGee then, that he didn't know anything about Autumn besides the bare details, like her height, appearance, age, and things like that. "Do you like to read too?"

Autumn shrugged. "It's okay. I certainly don't hate it, but it's not one of my favorite things to do."

"What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Is this Twenty Questions or something? Cause you're only supposed to ask yes or no questions." Autumn's eyes shined with laughter. "But honestly, I'd probably say my favorite thing to do is either draw or mess around with the computer."

McGee bit his cheek to keep his face straight and nodded. Could this get any weirder? First off, he finds out that he has a daughter, which is freaky enough on its own, and then she turns out to argue stubbornly with Tony and loves to fiddle with computers. "I like computers too." McGee finally said. "And I'm big on reading and writing." he added, thinking of 'Thom E. Gemcity', his pen name.

McGee looked up as a car stopped in front of them. Sarah got out of the drivers side and walked over to them as McGee and Autumn stood up.

"Sarah, this is Autumn Keller. Autumn, this is my sister, Sarah McGee." McGee introduced them.

"Hi." Autumn said shyly.

"Hi Autumn. How about you go wait in the car, I wan to talk to Tim for a minute." Sarah suggested. As soon as the car door closed, Sarah turned to McGee.

"Timothy McGee," she said in a way that made it seem rehearsed. "Do you know how I feel right now?"

"Not really…" McGee said meekly. She reminded him so much of their mom when she got like this that he felt seven years old again, chastised for pulling hard on Sarah's ponytail while they were playing.

"No, I don't think you do." Sarah agreed. "I mean, you have your own problems, not the least being a surprise daughter, but put yourself in my shoes for a minute. Everyday, I'll have to listen to all the snide comments about you and all the cruel jokes about you, and I'll have to take it. I hate it when people make fun of anyone else. I could take it if it was about me, but I hate hearing it about you. You're my big brother." Sarah waited for him to come up with a suitable answer.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, I really am," McGee said after a minute, "but you'll just have to learn to ignore those comments about Madison and I. I don't have an answer to how to deal with it. But, despite you're misgivings, I do have an inkling of how you feel. Remember that case you were involved in? When those cheerleaders started bad-mouthing you, I almost lost it and hurt them. But I didn't."

"Only because Gibbs was there." Sarah muttered.

"Okay, partly because of that, but partly because I knew it would get worse if they thought that I fought your battles for you. You can take it Sarah, I know you can." Sarah was quiet for a minute, and then suddenly hugged McGee.

"Thanks, Timmy. I needed to hear that." She whispered.

"I only told you the truth." He whispered back before stepping out of the hug. "Now go on. Autumn's waiting." And with that, McGee turned around and went back inside as Sarah started up the car. Everything would be okay, McGee thought. Everything would be okay.

000

No matter how optimistic McGee felt as Sarah and Autumn drove off, it wasn't enough to keep his mood afloat when he reached the bullpen, where the team waited with grim faces.

"What's wrong?" McGee asked warily.

"We just received a call from an encrypted phone number." Tony said, looking at the phone like he expected it to explode.

"It was for you." Gibbs said quietly, stepping up so that he was right in front of McGee. "About Madison Keller."

McGee swallowed quietly. "What did they say?"

"Hear for yourself." Tony said. He pushed a button on McGee's desk phone and the message started playing.

"Hello, Special Agent McGee." A deep voice, distorted by a voice modifier said. "I believe I have something that you want." The voice paused. There was a slap, and a woman cried out.

"Ow! You bastard, that was the arm you broke!"

The voice laughed cruelly before speaking again. "You see, Agent McGee? She is alive…for now. She has a lot of spirit, and is wearing down my patience. If my patience wears too thin, you will never see her pretty little face again." There was another slap, and another loud curse. "Hurry, Agent McGee. I'm afraid I never developed a very long patience streak." There was a click as he hung up and the team turned to McGee.

He was pale, eyes wide with fear. "Boss," he said hoarsely, then cleared his throat and tried again, his voice stronger. "Boss, we have to find where this guy is keeping her."

"You think I don't already know that, McGee?" Gibbs said, slightly annoyed. But he softened quickly. He knew how it felt to have someone you love in deep danger. "Start working on cracking that phone number. Go work with Abby. DiNozzo!"

"Yes, boss!"

"I want every picture of the house triple-checked for any clues as to who these people are. Ziva, help him." Ziva and Tony bent over his computer to re-examine the photos as McGee hurried down to Abby's lab to help her crack the number. Gibbs turned and left.

"Where is he going?" Ziva asked. "This case is high-priority."

"Even during a flaming-hot case like this, the man needs his joe." Tony said as he brought up the pictures on his computer.

"His… Joe?"

"Yeah, you know, coffee."

"Oh. That makes a lot more sense then Joe."

000

"So, uh, what do you want to do?" Sarah asked. She and Autumn had arrived at McGee's apartment and now had no idea what to do until McGee came home and hopefully had some answers regarding Autumn's mom. Autumn shrugged as her eyes flitted around the cluttered room, taking in shelves and shelves of books, papers, and computer programs. On a desk stood three computer monitors and one keyboard, and on another desk stood an old fashioned typewriter.

Autumn and Sarah stood around uncomfortably for a moment, both thinking _"This is just getting more and more awkward by the second."_ Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Tim McGee isn't here at the moment." Sarah called. There was a pause, then the knocking started again. Sarah got up, an annoyed look on her face, and opened the door.

"Look, I told you, he's not-" Sarah was cut off as there was a loud _thump!_ Autumn peeked around the corner and put a hand to her mouth to muffle a gasp.

Sarah was lying on the floor, unconscious. Three men stood in the door, all strong and dressed in grays, blacks, and dark blues. They were undoubtedly part of the group that had stormed her house that morning. She ducked back around the corner and into the single bedroom, grabbing the phone on her way.

Autumn eyed the gap between the floor and the bed, then scrambled underneath. She quickly dialed and listened to the ringing, praying someone would answer soon.

000

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" the woman answered as her phone rang.

"Please help me!" a little girl whispered franticly.

"What's going on, sweetie?" the woman asked. She had a young daughter of her own at home.

"There are big men dressed in black, and they knocked Sarah out, and I'm all alone and so scared!" the poor girl sounded close to tears.

"Sweetie, calm down, you're going to be okay. Can you tell me where you are?"

"N-no." the girl whispered through a quiet sob. "I'm at my dad's apartment."

"Can you tell me your dad's name?" the woman asked gently.

"Special Agent McGee, at N.C.I.S." the girl said quietly. There was a scuffling noise, then she started screaming. "No! No! Don't take me! Leave me alone! NO! Help! HELP!" The line cut off. The woman started searching for the number for N.C.I.S headquarters.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello! (Smiles as she sees all the lovely reviews asking for Autumn's, Sarah's and Madison's safety) I won't promise anything, because I only have the very last chapter halfway planned! I'm like McGee, I don't know who did it anymore then you do, it just comes to me! Now, I meant to do shout-outs the last chapter, but my computer was being mean and wouldn't let me get online to post anything, so I just PM'd all the chapter 3 reviewers and forgot to delete the Shout Outs! thingy from the top of the page. But my computer works now, so here they are!

**Shout Outs!**

**Ziva DiNozzo-David – again, no promises, but thanks for adding me to your Fav Authors list (even though you already had 200-something authors on there, lol)!**

**TheaterFreak123 – glad you like it, here's the next chappie!**

**starjems88 – thanks, here you go!**

**MuseUrania – thanks! I was worried that Sarah sounded a bit too over-protective-older-sisterly, but I'm glad that I got it just right!**

**Gemstone121 – yeah, you're right, sorry! Hope you find some 'helpful hints' in this chappie! Thanks about the viewpoints and reactions, I was trying to go for that angle!**

**Meilea2010 – well, you have to remember, McGee has been a dad for all of what, five or so hours? So he's not going to know that sending Autumn home with Sarah probably isn't the best idea. 'A father's suspicion is like a mother's intuition.' Well, McGee hasn't developed his fatherly suspicion yet.**

**Well, here it is, Chapter Five!**

**000**

Sarah moaned as a pain made itself known in her head. It felt like someone was slowly pushing a red-hot knife into her right temple. She opened her eyes and was relieved to find herself in a dark room. Sarah didn't think that she could take sunlight or a florescent bulb at the moment.

"Ow!" she gasped as she tried shifting to a sitting position and catching her foot on something heavy and hard.

A small scuffling noise. "Sarah?" a voice whispered.

"Autumn?" she whispered back, "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Autumn sounded stuffy, like she'd been crying a lot.

"Well, what happened? I went to answer the door, and the rest is black."

"The men who kidnapped my mom hit you on the head, they were the ones at the door. I ran and hid under the bed and called 9-1-1, but one of them found me and made me drink some really nasty stuff and I passed out. I woke up here about a half hour ago." Yep, she'd defiantly been crying. Sarah felt close to tears herself.

"What about your mom? Is she here?"

"I don't know." Autumn sounded like she was crying, but it didn't sound as wet as it should. She had cried herself dry, the poor girl.

"Don't worry, Autumn. Tim will find us in time; I'm sure he will. Everything will be okay, Tim will rescue us and we'll find your mom." Sarah didn't sound convincing to her own ears.

_Oh, Tim, hurry and find us!_

000

Abby and McGee were working furiously at cracking the phone number, their fingers flying over the single keyboard in front of them. If anyone had looked in at the moment, they would have seen web pages flashing on and off the plasma screen at incredible speeds. The only thing that was stationary on-screen was a tracer that was attempting to find where the encrypted call had come from. It was silent except for the clicking of the keyboard, as Abby had turned off her music when Autumn had fallen asleep earlier and hadn't gotten around to turning it back on.

McGee and Abby both jumped slightly when his phone started ringing. McGee stepped away from the computer and answered it.

"Probie, get up here now!" Tony sounded worried; his voice didn't even have that insulting tone in it that was there usually when he talked to McGee.

"What's wrong? Did he call again?"

"No…yes…just come up!" Tony abruptly hung up in a manner reminiscent of Gibbs.

McGee practically sprinted into the elevator, leaving Abby to wonder where the fire was.

000

Madison Keller curled her upper lip in a defiant, soundless snarl at her captor. He was always careful to stay in the shadows so that she couldn't see his face in the dimly lit room.

_More like cell._ Madison thought grimly as she glared at the man in front of her. "Where's Adum?" she asked thickly. Her nose had been broken about half an hour ago, right after he had called Tim.

"She's not injured." He said icily. "Unlike yourself."

_Ain't that the truth._ Besides a broken nose, Madison's right arm was broken and it hurt terribly to put any weight on her left ankle. "You won'd ged away wid dis, you basdered." She said with as much dignity and confidence as she could muster.

He laughed and walked out of the small room, leaving Madison to hope that her baby was okay and that someone would find them, before it was too late.

000

McGee entered the squadroom and looked at Gibbs, waiting to hear what was going on.

"We just received a call from a 9-1-1 operator. Apparently, the men that kidnapped Madison have also captured Autumn and your sister." Gibbs said. McGee stood frozen for a moment, then a look of grim determination settled over his face and he grabbed his gun and strode towards the elevator. Gibbs entered just behind him and as the doors closed, he flicked the emergency stop switch before turning to face his youngest agent.

McGee was glaring at Gibbs in a way that would have gotten most people a broken hand, or at the very least a head slap. Gibbs, however, only started talking.

"I know that you're upset." He said quietly. "And I respect that. I also know that you're just about as pissed off as a person can get. I understand that."

"No, you don't." McGee said evenly, but with an angry glint in his eye.

"I do know. My wife and daughter were _murdered,_ McGee, murdered! You still have a chance to save them. All I could do was get revenge." Gibbs turned the elevator back on and steered McGee out, back to where Ziva and Tony were waiting. "Get your gear." He barked. "We've got a crime scene to investigate."

000

**Ok, so I'm really really really sorry I didn't update, but I was banned from the computer for a few weeks (you really don't want to know) and when I was allowed back on, I didn't have time because I had a big orchestra concert coming up where I had to play a solo so I was practicing all the time and before I knew it, two weeks had disappeared into thin air. But, hey, at least you now have chapter five! And please, remember to review! It brings warm-fuzzies to my heart!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Cringes as she looks at the last update date) Jeez guys, I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry! Things got exciting and a little scary in my life since I last updated, not the least being starting a new Star Wars story that's going to be a lot longer than this one! Sorry, but it's the truth. Though I'm considering a sequel for this… Anyways, I'm really sorry and hope you can all forgive me by reading this chapter, which is a big emotional turning point (hopefully) for some characters!**

**Shout-Outs have been moved to the bottom to save space.**

**This chapter has been heavily influenced by several songs that I would recommend, which I listened to on repeat while writing this. The songs are: Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation, Calling All Angels by Train, Open Book by The Rakes, Viva la Vida by Coldplay, and Chasing Pavements by Adele.**

**000**

Madison knew she was hurt bad. Not just the broken nose, the broken arm, or the sprained ankle either. No, something was wrong on the inside. A stabbing pain ripped through her every few minutes, nothing she did helped ease it.

That…that…she couldn't think of a word bad enough to describe that man who had captured her and Autumn! He was going to pay for all of this. Before she died, she was going to have her revenge.

Yes, before she died. Madison was certain that the ripping, stabbing feeling meant that something important was bleeding inside of her. She wasn't afraid to die simply because she would cease to exist, but because Autumn wouldn't have her. Yes, Tim would be there, he would never abandon their child, but Autumn would lose the only parent she had had for nearly ten years.

_God help my baby!_ Madison thought wildly as another wave of pain rolled through. She had never been very religious, but when it came to Autumn's safety, she would take no chance of refusing protection.

Madison winced as the pain faded away before coming back full force. Giving birth to Autumn hadn't felt this awful, and she had no doubt that the end result would be much less pleasing.

000

Gibbs studied McGee out of the corner of his eye as the young agent took the necessary photos of his apartment-turned-crime-scene, his finger coming down on the button with more force than needed. Gibbs knew the young man was still upset and worried about Autumn, Madison, and Sarah. Especially Autumn. Ziva was sketching the scene, and Tony, surprisingly quietly, was collecting the evidence after McGee took photos of it. The entire scene was deathly quiet. No smart remarks or movie references from Tony, no botching of American idioms from Ziva, and no annoyed retorts from McGee.

Gibbs didn't like it.

Sure, he always acted like he was annoyed with the team's banter, but it told him a lot more then that Tony was a womanizer, McGee relished the opportunity to prove he was smarter than Tony, and Ziva flirted shamelessly with Tony. It told him that they were all feeling fine and were comfortable with each other. And that was good, they worked together all the better because they treated each other like old friends.

But not today. Today, they were all worried about McGee's family. They had all met Sarah and Autumn, and obviously Madison was an excellent woman, and they were all worried about how McGee would be affected if one or all of them were hurt or dead. Hell, Gibbs knew that they would all be down if they didn't rescue the girls in time. Autumn reminded him so much of Kelly; if anything happened to her…

"Found something, boss!" Tony's loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

Gibbs walked over and looked down at a wet spot on the carpet. "I don't think that's water." Tony said as he used a swab to collect a sample. Gibbs crouched down and sniffed. Definitely not urine, in fact, no smell at all.

"Get that straight to Abby when we get back." Gibbs said.

"Yeah, I know, it might be drugs or something that knocked Autumn out." Tony realized what a cold thing that was too say and looked over at McGee, but he was absorbed in his thoughts and hadn't heard. Gibbs motioned for Tony to continue looking for evidence and walked out. He was going to see what the neighbors had heard.

000

"I don't like this Abby. Not one bit." Tony said to the Goth forensic scientist as he watched her work. They had returned from the crime scene a half hour ago.

"Neither do I!" Abby paused to take a sip of her Caf-POW! before continuing. "I mean, if it was me, I'd be terrified! Like, pee-my-pants-because-I'm-so-freaked-out terrified! Poor Autumn!"

"And Sarah, and Madison." Tony added on.

"Them too!" Abby suddenly rushed over and gave Tony a big hug. "Tell me we're going to find them, Tony!"

"You doubt the power of Leroy Jethro Gibbs? We _will_ find them. We can't not!" Tony assured her as he patted her back, a little awkwardly. Abby stood abruptly.

"How could I doubt the power of the Gibbs? I swear, he's either magic, or can use telepathy!"

"Nope, just got good timing." The man of the hour said as he walked in, a coffee in one hand and Abby's favorite carbonated drink in the other. "What ya got, Abbs?"

"Noth-" Abby started to say, but then her Mas-Spec dinged. Abby looked over at Tony. "See? Magic!" she said, gesturing towards Gibbs before going to check the results. "Ok, I ran a sample of the liquid Tony found on the carpet. This says its GHB."

"Date rape drug." Tony growled. "I was right. Big enough dose, especially in a little kid like Autumn, can easily knock them out. She'll probably have some memory loss, too. What are all the side effects, Abby? I can't remember the rest."

"Dizziness, nausea, problems seeing, loss of consciousness, seizures, memory problems, breathing problems, tremors, sweating, vomiting, slowing of the heart rate, dream-like feeling, coma, and… death." Abby whispered the last word as she looked up from the page on the computer she had been reading from. Her face was even paler than usual.

000

Autumn felt horrible. It seemed like the room was spinning, making her feel sick to her stomach. What had happened? She had been at someone's apartment…with another person…and they had been attacked…and the attackers made her drink salt water…it had tasted really bad…

Autumn? Autumn, answer, me!" Who was that? They sounded worried…

Sarah gasped a weak "No!" as she saw Autumn crumple in the weak light streaming in from under the door.

000

**Dun dun dun! I know, you all hate me now, cause I'm leaving you with such an evil cliffy!**

**All that stuff about GHB (gamma hydroxybutyric) I got from www(dot)womenshealth(dot)gov under frequently asked questions/date rape drugs. It's real, it's powerful, and it causes all those symptoms Abby listed. So, to all those girls out there, don't let anybody pour a mysterious substance into your drink! GHB is odorless and colorless and tastes like salt water (blech).**

**Shout-Outs!**

**sarahbear07 – glad you decided to check this out! Thanks for the compliment, I'm happy you think I'm a good writer! No promises about the girls, but put this into consideration: I am thinking about doing a sequel. Mull that over for a bit. ;)**

**starjem88 – hope you liked!**

**MuseUrania – I'm glad too! I'll try to update faster, but no promises! The plot bunny enjoys hiding under my bad for days at a time, eating the socks I can never find.**

**Gemstone121 – glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this as well! Madison did not call Tim, if you remember way back in chapter 3 or so, the kidnapper called Tim and he could hear Madison swearing in the background.**

**In the words of a cartoon pig, Th-th-th-that's all folks!**

**Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello! Glad you all liked chapter 6, hope this satisfies some questions from the previous chapters. Also, I have put up a poll about this story on my profile. Check it out when you're done here? Please? Pretty please with your favorite ice cream flavor and any goodies like sprinkles and cherries that you like on top?**

**Dreams are in **_/italics enclosed by slashes/_

**Anyways, here it is! Chapter Seven!**

**000**

"Autumn, please wake up!" Sarah pleaded as she shook the almost ten year old. She bit her lip as Autumn's head just lolled back and forth, in motion with her feeble attempts to wake the younger girl. Sarah could see Autumn's eyes darting back and forth under her closed lids, deep in a nightmare.

_/Everything looked blurry, like I had on strong glasses that I didn't need. Yet everything seemed clear and sharp, like I was on an adrenaline boost. I had been having a lot of those lately._

_I could see Mom standing in front of me. She looked so happy, like the day I had finished my first chapter book or had gotten first place in the field day water balloon toss. Someone was walking up behind her. As they came closer, I could make out specific details._

_Special Agent McGee, aka, Dad._

_He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at me, too; just as happy as Mom. I could see his mouth moving, but couldn't hear what he said._

"_What?" I asked. He frowned and his mouth moved again, but no sound came out. "I can't hear you!" I cried, starting to panic. Mom started talking too, but I couldn't hear either of them. I ran towards them, desperate to hear what they were saying, but it felt like I was running in waist deep mud._

"_Mom! No, don't go!" I screamed as they started to fade away. "Don't leave me here!"_

"_Please don't let me die!" I cried as they disappeared completely. /_

000

McGee felt sick. Tony had just told him the news. Somebody had drugged his daughter, his little girl.

And one of the possible side-effects was death.

Not to mention that Madison had been in this creep's hands for several hours now, almost a full day. Sarah was prisoner, too. Who knows what horrible things had happened to them.

_It's called a date __rape__ drug for a reason,_ a snide little voice in his head hissed. No, he was not going to continue that train of thought. Thoughts like that would drive him crazy, and Madison, Autumn and Sarah needed him at his best.

Because Timothy McGee planned on rescuing his girls, all in one piece. No one was going to die.

Well, except maybe the bastard who had done this. But that was different.

That guy deserved to die.

000

Madison whimpered pathetically as yet another wave of pain crashed into her. Her captor laughed coldly at her pain and pulled out a switchblade.

"I think I'll go visit your daughter as soon as your finished." He laughed again and waved the blade in front of her face. "What should I do to her? Maybe slit her throat? Puncture a main artery? Or just stab her in something vital?"

"Keep your filthy hands off my daugh - arrgh!" Madison was cut off as the worst pain yet rolled through her. He laughed coldly once more.

"You won't last long. I think I'll stick around until you're finished before I go see the other two."

"T-two?" she said weakly, gasping for air after the pain attack.

"Your daughter…and young Miss McGee. Sarah, her driver's license said. Agent McGee's sister, perhaps?" he asked mockingly.

"Sarah…" Madison whispered. They had never met, but Tim had told her a lot about his little sister.

"Let them go!" she pleaded, rising to her knees, "Let Sarah and Autumn go, keep me if you must, but free them!"

"I think not." He hissed, angling his blade so that it caught the weak light and flashed sliver. "I do love hearing the screams of young girls."

000

_/Alone. I was alone now. Just me and the swirling, blue-gray mist that obscured my surroundings._

"_You're never alone, dearie."_

_I spun around at the achingly familiar voice. Though Grace had died over two years ago, I'd recognize her voice anywhere._

_My mom's parents had died before I was born in a car crash, and I obviously never knew my dad's parents, so I had 'adopted' a grandmother in the form of Grace, our kindly old neighbor who had no children._

"_Grace!" I half sobbed, half laughed as I ran towards her. Her brownish gray hair fell about her shoulders, as it always had, and she wore the super soft blue sweater I had always loved._

"_Oh, sweetie," she murmured as she embraced me in a big hug. I smelled apples. Grace had loved apples and somehow always had some around, even in the off season. But she wasn't warm and soft. She was cold and smooth feeling, like I was hugging a glass statue of her._

"_What's wrong?" I asked pulling away and frowning._

"_Sweetie, I'm dead." She smiled at me. But I knew that. Unlike my parents, though, Grace was becoming clearer. I could see the color of her eyes now, a deep, chocolate brown._

"_How come I can see you better?"_

_She smiled sadly. "Because, dearie, you're becoming closer to me."_

_Her meaning was suddenly clear. "You mean, I'm…dying? /_

000

**Shout Outs!**

**Meilea2010 – not yet, they just needed her knocked out for a bit. Obviously, the bad guys got more then they wanted! Glad you liked chapter 6, hope this pleased you!**

**starjems88 – well, here you go, no more waiting for chapter 7! 8, however, is another story on the waiting topic.**

**hippiechick19 – yeah, I held off on the effects of the drugs for a while because the plot asked for it. But here's the update you wanted!**

**WWE-Little-Angel – hope you liked!**

**Gemstone121 – your welcome, always happy to help! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**MuseUrania – yes, yes they do. But will they get it? That is the question!**

**Please review! My goal is to reach 50 reviews by the next chapter! The 50****th**** reviewer will receive virtual cookies and a special surprise! (If the 50****th**** reviewer turns down the surprise, either the 51****st**** or the 49****th**** reviewer will be offered it, depending on if there are over 50 reviews)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, peoples! Sorry about the wait, my brain wasn't working in terms of this story. But, good news! I know how I'm ending 'Special Agent Daddy' now! Aren't you all so proud of me for actually planning ahead for once? According to my poll (which is still open, by the way), most of you want to see a sequel. Therefore, not all questions will be answered in this fic. After all, sequels are always better if they answer some questions from previous stories.**

**I haven't put up a disclaimer in a while, so here's my newest renew of it: I do not own N.C.I.S, or any characters associated with it. However, I do own Madison, Autumn, Grace, the bad guy, and the plot (hopefully). Oh, and I also don't own the book 'Stuck in Neutral', from which I'm using some lines.**

**000**

_/"…you mean, I'm dying?" I whispered in horror as Grace nodded sadly._

"_They drugged you, to keep you quiet as you were transported from your father's apartment to wherever you are now. Unfortunately, they gave you too big a dose." Grace continued to talk, but I barley heard her now._

_Dead. I'm only nine, and I'm dying! Nine year old girls don't die, unless it's from a car accident or a fire or something! Who are these men to decide who lives and who dies? Isn't that up to a jury in a murder trial or something? Why did they choose my family? Why did they take my mom and Sarah?_

_Why me?/_

000

Abby came racing up from her lab, almost knocking over a few interns as she barreled into the bullpen. The team looked up as she tried to stop, but had too much momentum and went crashing into Tony's trash can.

McGee helped her up as Tony began picking up the candy wrappers and discarded paper that had spilled with Abby.

"Where is the liar, Abby?" Ziva asked as she knelt down to help Tony clean up.

"Fire, not liar." Tony corrected automatically.

"I got a hit off that number!" Abby said urgently. McGee gripped her arm tightly.

"Who? Do you have an address? Where? Is it far? Do they have a criminal record?" He asked quickly.

"Well, first, _ow_, McGee!"

"Oh, sorry." He let go of her arm and waited anxiously.

"Thank you. I don't have a name, but I was able to trace the number. The phone's on, in a warehouse in Williamsburg, Virginia."

"Address?" Gibbs asked.

As Abby rattled off a number on Old News Way, the team grabbed their weapons. McGee wore a determined frown. He was going to rescue the girls, he_ was_.

Because he didn't dare think of what would happen if he didn't.

000

"Come on, Autumn, stay with me!" Sarah pleaded. She was holding Autumn's head in her lap, worriedly watching the young girl's face in the dim light. Autumn's eyes danced beneath their lids, and she trembled occasionally, whimpering twice in the time since she had passed out. "Don't give up! You have to fight it, Autumn!"

There was no answer beyond another tremor. Sarah held Autumn's still form close as her body shuddered.

"Please don't die!" Sarah begged quietly. "Tim would kill me! You have to make it, for him and your mom. Please, Autumn, wake up!"

000

For once, nobody was complaining about Ziva's crazy driving. The drive to Williamsburg would normally take about two and a half hours, but Ziva could cut that time down to a little over an hour. So they all just held on tight and hoped the other drivers had fast enough reflexes to avoid an accident.

Luckily, since they didn't have an actual crime scene yet, they had taken the charger instead of the truck, so McGee had a seat as opposed to bouncing around in the back of the truck. He and Tony sat in the back, praying that the seatbelts would hold as Ziva screeched around corners and other vehicles, earning her a good number of fingers and choice words from the other drivers.

"Our turn, _our turn_!" Tony cried as Ziva slammed the car into a tight turn to get onto the road they needed just in time, almost hitting a silvery Porsche as she did. Screams from the two girls inside the Porsche could be faintly heard as Ziva sped by them, almost ramming them a second time.

Tony turned to look back as they passed the Porsche. "You know," he said casually, "I think that the brunette in there is either a very beefy girl, with a mustache, or a long-haired guy."

000

Madison was upset with herself. Her whole life, she had been strong when she needed to be, standing up to those who had bullied her and her friends. She had learned not to be intimidated by those who towered over her, which was a lot of people, and how to move people with words. She wasn't a violent person, but she knew self-defense. And ever since Autumn had come along, Madison had been even stronger.

After all, every child likes to think that their parents are invincible, right? So why not try to protect Autumn like she was?

But now, Madison was crumbling. She was too weak to even do more than moan pathetically as the waves of pain crashed into her, battering down her defensives. Soon, nothing would be left but her very core, raw, defenseless, and scared.

She couldn't even respond to the taunting remarks thrown at her by her captor.

He enjoyed seeing her so weak, she knew. But if dragging this out as long as possible was the only way to keep her baby safe, at least for a little while longer, then Madison would do it, no matter how much it hurt.

It would hurt more to see this evil man touch a hair on Autumn's head.

000

**Tons and tons and tons of thanks to the 50****th**** reviewer, starjems88! (starjems88 runs out)**

**DarthAbby: Thank you so, so, so much for all the help! Have a cookie!**

**starjems88: Ooohhh! Thanks! (eats cookie) Can't wait to see you post the-**

**DarthAbby: Shhhhhhh! It's a secret! Only you and I know how this is going to end!**

**starjems88: But you never even told me your final decision!**

**DarthAbby: It's to protect the ending, since you know the basic idea of how it ends. So, for everyone else, I forbade you from bugging starjems88 to find out what I have planned for the ending of this story!**

**Shout-Outs!**

**Gemstone121 – He's almost there!**

**NCISfreak – You'll have to wait and see what happens!**

**hippiechick19 – Glad you not hoping for their deaths, ha ha!**

**..Now. – I have honestly no idea how to respond to that, ha ha.**

**Meilea2010 – Here it is, hope you like as much as the last!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now that I know exactly what I'm doing, updates shall be faster! Yay! Unfortunately, they still won't come as fast as I'd like them too because track season has started, which means an extra hour after school is gone. But, we're nearing the end, so I'm sure you can hang on a bit longer, right? Right? Anyone? Anyone?... Bueller?...Bueller?...Bueller?...**

**Anyone who didn't get that needs to watch "Farris Bueller's Day Off" (which I do not own), which is even mentioned in an episode or two of N.C.I.S. (which I also don't own)**

**Anyways! Back to SAD, which is what I've taken to calling this story. (No pun intended) Hope you enjoy chapter nine! This will be the big action-y chapter! Plenty of guns, blood, and anger to keep you readers satisfied for a while (hopefully, as this is the big climax and I don't really want to write another chapter like this until the sequel)**

**000**

The car swerved into the parking lot in front of the warehouse at high speeds. Ziva braked violently, leaving massive skid marks that local boys would admire for a long time. As soon as the charger slowed to an almost-stopped speed, Gibbs, Tony and McGee jumped out. Ziva waited another second for the car to come to a standstill before getting out of the driver's seat.

Weapons drawn, they quickly and quietly jogged up to the massive building. McGee swallowed quietly. Tony noticed his discomfort and felt a pang of remorse, worry, and old anger rush through him. They had lost another girl in a similar building many years ago…

Tony shook off thoughts of Kate as Gibbs motioned for him and Ziva to go to the side door. They ran almost silently around the corner and waited.

Soon enough, a loud _bang!_ of the other door being kicked in sounded, followed by; "N.C.I.S!". Ziva stepped back and opened their door in a similar manner, Tony running in as soon as the way was clear, Ziva step behind. Weapons up, they ran forward, passing bare walls and abandoned forklifts scattered among large piles of plastic-wrapped boxes. Spying Gibbs and McGee waiting next to one of these piles, Tony and Ziva made their way to them.

"Anything?" Gibbs whispered, scowling slightly when both shook their heads. "Come on." He pointed his gun around the corner before running forward, Tony 'on his six', with Ziva and McGee right behind Tony.

Moving quickly, they soon found themselves near a group of what could best be described as sheds in the back of the warehouse. McGee and Ziva ran towards the shed farthest to the left while Gibbs and Tony went towards the one to the immediate right. A quick nod, and Gibbs and Ziva kicked the doors in, McGee and Tony darting inside.

"Clear!" Tony said as loud as he dared a moment later. There were a few grunts and a muffled groan before Ziva and McGee walked out of the other shed, a small bruise already forming above McGee's left eye.

"It is clear now." Ziva said. "Three men. They had no proper training."

Tony smirked, and even Gibbs allowed himself a small half smile. Their moment of satisfaction was ended, however, when a tall, light haired figure came flying out of one of the sheds farther down the line. A silent snarl twisted his features as he started firing from a semi-automatic gun.

The team dove into the open sheds for cover, popping out every few moments to fire. Finally, as Gibbs fired three successive shots, at least one found its mark, as their assailant suddenly ran behind one of the piles of boxes, clutching his shoulder, red seeping out between his fingers.

Seeing McGee's desperate look towards the remaining sheds, Gibbs barked out, "Go! We'll find him!" Without sparing a moment for thanks, McGee ran towards the one the man had come out of.

It was empty, save for a battered old desk with pares scattered across it. McGee frowned with determination and kicked in the door of the shed to the right. He inhaled sharply with surprise. It looked like a mad scientist and a torture specialist had been forced to share a workspace, and neither was very neat. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, McGee surveyed the cluttered room of test tubes, knives, Bunsen Burners, cattle prods, phials labeled in what looked suspiciously like Latin, whips, and many other things that McGee didn't really want to identify. A quick scan of the room showed him no signs of any enemies, or victims. He moved on to the next shed.

McGee paled at the sight inside. Rushing forward, he slowly moved the limp, brown haired figure into a half sitting, half laying position.

"_Madison_." He breathed, gently brushing the long brown hair away from her face.

000

Madison was in pain. So much pain, she hadn't even noticed her body being moved from her fetal position on the floor. But hearing her name made the difference. Her captor had never called her Madison. He had called her many things, some bad, some worse, all insulting, but never by her given name. So hearing it, even as soft as it was, made her open her eyes.

"Tim?" she asked weakly. Hallucinations had started plaguing her. Not long before, maybe an hour at the most, she could have sworn she had seen Autumn running up to her, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Oh, Madison!" He gripped her as tightly as he dared, fearing for her health. Madison breathed a small sigh of relief. This was most definitely real.

"Autumn…did you meet…Autumn." Madison whispered a few moments later.

"Yes, yes I did. She's beautiful." Tim smiled weakly. "But I have to go find her now. Can you hold on for a few more minutes?" He was loathing to leave her, but he had to find their daughter.

Strength almost gone, Madison nodded once. Tim gently lowered her back down on the floor. "I'll be back soon." He murmured. Then he was gone. Madison closed her eyes and sighed softly. Everything would be okay now, she was sure of it.

000

McGee reluctantly left Madison lying on the floor in the shed. He had been shocked by her appearance. Gone was the sparking light in her eyes, her warm smile, and the shine in her hair. She looked…defeated.

He ran over and kicked the next door in. Empty, except for a narrow cot with blankets and a pillow. McGee quickly looked down the row. Four more sheds to go.

He found them in the second one.

000

Sarah, half asleep from the exhaustion of her long day and worrying about Autumn, not to mention her head's unexpected encounter with a hard object, was roused from her dream-like state when her brother kicked the door in.

"Tim!" She shouted, quickly and carefully moving Autumn aside before jumping up and enveloping him in a big hug.

"Sarah!" he returned the hug in kind. "Where's Autumn?"

Sarah let go and stepped back, a worried light entering her eyes as she gestured towards a small, motionless figure on the floor where she had been sitting. Tim all but ran forward and crouched next to Autumn's still form, praying that he wasn't too late.

000

McGee, half afraid of what he might find, or rather, not find, reached forward and lightly pressed two fingers to Autumn's neck. He breathed a sigh of relief as he found her pulse. It was weak and fluttering, but it was there.

"She's alive," he said, turning to a frightened Sarah, "but only just. Stay with her, I need to go help Gibbs." With a feeling of just as much reluctance as hen he had left Madison, McGee left the shed and headed for the distant echoes of gunfire.

000

"Nice of you to join us, McGoo." Tony said lightly as McGee ran up and stopped next to him. They were behind a pile of boxes, Gibbs and Ziva behind another pile twenty feet to the left. "Find your girls?"

"Yeah. Autumn's unconscious, Madison is close to it, and Sarah is exhausted." McGee said shortly. "Where's the guy?"

"Behind a-" the noise of an engine starting cut Tony off. The sound drew closer, and it became apparent what it was as their pile of boxes started moving alarmingly fast. "-FORKLIFT!" Tony shouted, pushing McGee aside as the big yellow machine roared past where they had just been standing. The fair-haired man was in the driver's seat, yelling at them, though they couldn't make out what he was saying. His shirt was stained with blood, though he had ripped off a piece of the bottom and had wrapped it around the shoulder Gibbs had shot. His eyes were wild, crazed, and his hair had a reddish hue to it now. He must've run his hands through his hair after bandaging up his shoulder.

_Crack!_ Another shot rang though the air, and the man's left hand flew down to press against a spot just below his knee. Screaming with either pain, madness, or both, he launched himself off of the still-moving forklift and ran towards the doors. Ziva and Gibbs took off in hot pursuit, leaving Tony and McGee to deal with the run-away forklift.

Tony shot off in a dead sprint, attempting to catch up with the forklift. He planned to jump aboard and shut it down, but as he was just beginning to realize that that might not be the smartest idea, there was a loud metallic screeching from above. Before Tony could do more than clamp his hands around his ears, a huge _something_ fell from the sky and landed on the forklift with a tremendous crash, stopping it dead.

As Tony moved closer, he realized that the 'something' was really a…something. Whatever it had been before, now it was a twisted heap of rusty metal mixing with the rusty metal of the crushed forklift. Looking up, Tony found a large crane hook attached to the ceiling on a network of tracks. Tony figured that McGee must've found the controls for it. It wasn't doing any harm now, so he ran around the wreckage and headed for the sheds, seeing McGee disappear inside of one. He followed and entered a few moments later.

000

"Everything's going to get better, Madison, I promise." McGee murmured.

"I know it will." She said weakly. "You're here."

000

**Since everybody pretty mush said the same thing, here is a MASS-SHOUT-OUT! :]**

**Happy now? No one's dead (that we know of), McGee rescued his girls, Gibbs and Ziva shot the evil kidnapper, Tony got his mandatory McNickname in, and there was a run-away forklift! What more could a chapter in an N.C.I.S story ask for?**

**Next update will be up between 3/22 and 3/25, or between next Tuesday and Friday.**


	10. Chapter 10

**We are nearing the end, folks! Only one, maybe two, more chapters and its over! On to the sequel, eh? Which reminds me, I put up a poll about the sequel on my profile. I picked some of the dozens of ideas I have for it and put a title with them. Each title represents an idea for the sequel. So, go vote? Please? It'd make me happier than a porcupine with a pineapple!**

**I hope that some of those Tiva lovers out there are pleased in this chapter, as I threw in a hurt/comfort Tiva scene! Hope I did okay with it!**

**The bad guy's POV is **00_ italics inside two zeros_ 00

**Autumn's POV is still **/_italics enclosed by slashes_/

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**000**

McGee paced the waiting room floor, as he had for the past hour. Tony watched him walk endlessly back and forth from one end of the room to the other. Ziva had fallen asleep on the floor, the hard plastic chair too uncomfortable for a nap, her jacket balled up underneath her head for a pillow. Gibbs had gone to get coffee. Abby had arrived a half hour ago and had immediately sat down next to Tony, rubbing a fake spinal vertebra between her finger and thumb. A plastic, skeletal worry-stone. Ducky and Palmer had arrived not long after Abby. Palmer had stayed a little bit, but had left a few minutes ago. He said he needed to see his fiancé. Ducky had started talking and hadn't stopped yet, but no one was really listening.

Tony sighed as he thought back to the warehouse, to the rescue, to the fire-fight, to the fair-haired man that had been shot by Ziva and Gibbs and evaded capture.

00

_He had gotten away._

00

Tony was still angry about that. After all they had done, after all McGee, his little sister, Madison and Autumn Keller had been through, the bastard had given them the slip. How he had gotten away with a round in his shoulder and another in his leg, they had no idea.

00

_He smirked at the thought of those frustrated 'Special Agents' searching fruitlessly for him. He could, and would, disappear for as long as he wanted. They wouldn't find him unless he wanted to be found._

00

Tony looked up as McGee's footsteps stopped. A very pale Tim McGee was watching a tired looking doctor in scrubs come out of the O.R. She stopped in front of them, still pulling off bloody latex gloves. Ducky had stopped talking, Gibbs had returned with his coffee, and Ziva had woken up. They all worriedly looked at the doctor, praying she wasn't about to deliver the horrible news they were all terrified to hear.

"There was a lot of damage, internal bleeding and such. A broken rib was pressing against Ms. Keller's lung; it almost punctured it in several places." What little color was left in Tim's face drained out, but the doctor plowed on. "Her left arm was broken, her right ankle was stress-fractured, and she was severely dehydrated." The doctor paused a moment, and the team held their breath. "But she made it through the surgery, which was more than we had hoped. There's a very good chance now that she's going to make it."

00

_He tied the bandage tightly around his leg and redid the one on his arm. As soon as he was across the state border, he would find a little hospital that could patch him up, no questions asked._

00

A relieved grin on his face, Tim collapsed into the chair next to Abby, who squealed with excitement and gave him a hug. Suddenly, though, he sat back up. "What about Autumn? How's she?"

"I don't know, I'm not-"

"I'm Autumn's doctor." They all turned to look as a man about Gibbs's height and age walked out of the I.C.U. He looked at the man closest to him. "Are you her father?"

00

_He gritted his teeth against the pain and climbed into the truck again. He had jumped in once he was outside of the warehouse and driven off; mud spattered on his license plate, so all the Feds knew was that he escaped in a blue pickup. And there are millions of those._

00

"No, no." Tony said, than pointed to Tim. "He is."

"Ah, thank you." The man turned to Tim and held out his hand. "Dr. Bower."

"Tim McGee." They shook hands and he asked the question they all wanted answered. "How's Autumn?"

00

_He had stopped after reaching the Virginia/Kentucky border, finding a little creek off the small back roads. He had washed all the blood off of him and the car, and had redone his bandages._

00

"Well, we gave her a full scan, and she's okay there, no brakes or sprains. But the large amount of GHB she ingested is a problem." Bower said, pausing momentarily before continuing. "It's easy to overdose on GHB for adults, but since Autumn isn't even ten, it's even easier for her to OD. Luckily," he said quickly, catching the look of horror on Tim's face, "since you were able to get to them so fast, she's not gone yet. It's going to be close, but I think she's going to make it, too. We were able to wake her for a few minutes earlier, but her condition's so bad that we had to put her in a medically-induced coma. We'll pull her out as soon as she's strong enough."

"How soon will that be?" Tim asked.

"Two days at the most." The rest of the team started asking questions, especially Ducky, but Tim was quiet. Madison and Autumn were going to be okay, and Sarah only had a mild concussion that was being treated one floor down. Things were looking up.

000

"…_Madison…Madison…_" Someone was calling her name. "_…Madison…wake up, Madison…_" She didn't want to wake up. But her throbbing ankle, coupled with the itchy cast on her arm, demanded that she woke.

"Good to see you awake." Who was that? They sounded familiar, but in her half-asleep state, she couldn't identify the voice. Madison blinked a few times and her vision cleared.

"Tim!" she gasped, suddenly fully awake as she recognized the man beside her bed, and remembered what had happened. She tried to sit up, but he gently pushed her back down.

"Easy there." He chuckled quietly, "You have quite a few stitches that I wouldn't recommend pulling."

"Stitches…?"

"Don't think about it." He advised her. Tim knew she hated the very idea of sewing together human skin.

She smiled weakly. "Will do. But, Tim, what happened? You found me, and told me everything would be okay, then everything's dark."

"You passed out." He informed. "While Tony called 9-1-1, I stayed and made sure you didn't fall too deep under."

"Thanks…who's Tony?"

He smiled and pulled up a chair. "A lot has happened since we dated. I'll tell you a little today, and then let you rest and finish my story tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, I got a job at N.C.I.S, as you obviously know somehow. I work with some really amazing people. Tony, he's the Senior Field Agent. He likes movies and…"

000

/ _I was going to be okay._

_I wasn't sure if I had dreamed the man in blue and white, but nonetheless, I knew that, somehow, I wasn't going to die. Not yet._

_Grace had disappeared when the blue-and-white man had appeared. He said a bunch of words that I didn't catch. He was talking so fast, I didn't understand what he said. But then he said, real slow and clear, that I wasn't going to die. I was just going to sleep for a bit._

_That was okay with me. I was tired. I wanted to sleep. Something in the back of my mind seemed to whisper to me, 'sleep…sleep…sleep…'_

_I decided to listen to it, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. /_

000

Ziva had fallen asleep on the floor again. Tony bent down and gently shook her awake, jumping backwards just in time as her fist flew right through the area his nose had just occupied. She opened her eyes and gave Tony a look that said, 'Why did you wake up a Mussad ninja by _shaking her_? Are you really that stupid?'

"Come on, Zee. It's late. You would be more comfortable in your own bed I'd imagine."

She snorted. "Was that an attempt to gain an… _invitation_?"

Tony rolled his eyes. Half-asleep and she's still making jokes. She really was something. "No, that was an offer to drive you home, since you're a bad enough driver when you're awake."

"Touche." She said, yawning. "Alright, you drive me home and I won't drive to any crime scenes tomorrow."

"Deal." Tony laughed and helped her up and to his car. They had taken turns to go home and change and shower throughout their time waiting in the hospital. She fell asleep on the ride home, and, unable to bring himself to wake her again, Tony parked in his usual place next to his building and soon followed her example and fell asleep.

They slept the whole night, side by side, drawing a few sympathetic glances from early morning runners, who thought that they were a young couple in between houses or apartments.

000

**Shout-Outs!**

**starjems88 – hope this met your expectations!**

**hippiechick19 – thanks for understanding, hope you liked it! And a huge thank you for being the first reviewer of my other N.C.I.S story, 'Samson'!**

**BlooAngles – as you can see, Tony did just that. Hope you like!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a quick note; my poll about the sequel that I mentioned last chapter is still up.**

**Not mine, never will be, wish it was cause then I would have Tony and Ziva together and that chick from Spain would still be in the eastern hemisphere. Oh, and Jenny would still be around, 'cause Jenny rocks.**

**000**

"You _what_?" Autumn's face had shock and disbelief written all over it. Madison started talking again, but Autumn barley heard her.

It had only been two weeks since they had been kidnapped and rescued. Only twelve days since Autumn had woken up from her medically-induced coma. Only ten days since she was released from the hospital and had started staying at Gibbs's house, since her dad's was still pretty trashed from the kidnappers. And just two weeks since she had found the father she assumed she would never meet.

And now, her mother was making her choose between her heart and her dreams.

Madison was making Autumn choose between her and McGee.

The said father was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair on the other side of Madison's bed in the small hospital room. Autumn had jumped up from her chair when Madison had told her daughter what she must decide.

"…and I know how hard this must be on you," Madison was saying when Autumn cut her off.

"How hard this must be on me? How _hard_? It's freaking impossible! How am I supposed to choose between the mother who raised me and the father who saved me!" Autumn shouted. Madison, looking hurt, opened her mouth to answer, but Autumn had stormed off.

"How _dare_ she?" she muttered as she stalked off down the hall. "How am I supposed to choose? And if I don't choose, I'll probably end up with her by default! How could I possibly live with her after she makes me choose my family?" Autumn continued muttering and cursing under her breath as she walked the length of the hall, earning a few bewildered looks from the nurses at some of the more colorful language coming out of the nine year old girl's mouth.

Autumn was still mumbling to herself when she ran into something big, solid, and carrying a lukewarm liquid. Autumn wiped the hospital coffee off of her hair and looked up to see an annoyed looking Gibbs with a now half-empty cup of coffee in his hands.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching." She frowned. Gibbs's expression softened fractionally.

"It's okay, neither was I." he said gruffly. The Special Agent studied Autumn's sad and confused face. "What's wrong?" he asked, leading her over to sit on a nearby bench.

"It's my mom," Autumn sighed, "She wants me to choose between two things that are super important to me, and apparently I can't have both."

Gibbs nodded, accepting that fact the Autumn wouldn't tell him what she had to choose between. "Sounds rough."

"Extremely." Autumn looked miserable.

"So, how are you going about choosing between A and B?"

"When you put it like that, it sounds like a math problem." Autumn gave him a weak half-smile, then frowned again as she continued. "I have no idea. A is really important to me and has always been there, but B is just as important now, and helped me when I really needed it." She looked at him, begging for an answer. "I don't know what to do."

Gibbs, by now pretty sure what, or rather who, 'A' and 'B' were, gave her the best advice he could offer. "You've got to follow your gut."

"My gut?"

"Some people call it their heart, some people call it their soul, and some people call it their brain. Call it whatever you want, but it will always tell you the right thing to do." Gibbs said, somewhat philosophically. Autumn nodded, hesitated for a moment, and then threw her arms around Gibbs.

"Thank you." She whispered before letting go and walking back down the hall. Gibbs stayed where he was, enjoying that just-hugged-by-a-little-girl feeling which he hadn't felt since before he had shipped out to fight in Desert Storm.

000

Madison and Tim sat silently in her hospital room. Autumn had left a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Madison whispered.

"I know." Tim said softly, but just because he understood her reasons didn't mean he liked them. All he could hope was that Autumn would choose who ever could offer her more protection. At the moment, he wasn't sure who that was. He had the training of a federal agent and a team of N.C.I.S agents behind him, but Madison had that wonderful design by Mother Nature of a grizzly momma with a threat to her cub. Honestly, Tim didn't know who would be better at protecting Autumn. He just hoped that she did know.

000

**Ok, a little shorter than usual. Sorry, but I needed to establish the important points of this chapter before putting up the next, and final, chapter.**

**IMPORTANT:**** All of the really good (and, admittedly, kind of sad) episodes of N.C.I.S end with a song, right? For example, 'Recoil', the one where Ziva is undercover a serial killer's girlfriend and then kills him and there's this whole love triangle thing with Ziva, Tony, and a suspect, ends with the song 'Where I Stood' by Missy Higgins. So, I'm writing the last chapter as a songfic. If you have a problem with that, don't read the last chapter.**

**The song is going to be 'Fidelity' by Regina Specktor.**

**As only two people reviewed chapter 10, I just PM'd them, so no shout outs this time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here we are. The very last chapter of 'Special Agent Daddy'. Kind of a scary thought to me, until I remember that I'm writing a sequel! Also, I'm sorry this took so long, but I rewrote this chapter 18 times (I counted) until I was satisfied with it, so you know you're getting the best I have for this! Another reason for the tardiness is FFN wouldn't let me upload this. Maybe it doesn't like me.**

**As of this, the sequel is going to be 'Agent Double O Daddy'. Apparently, people like the James Bond reference. **

**WARNING: This is going to be a songfic chapter!**

**I don't own N.C.I.S or 'Fidelity' by Regina Specktor.**

**000**

It was late. N.C.I.S was dark, except for a few solitary pools of light. Two were the desk lamps of Ziva and Tony, quietly finishing up some paper work.

_I've never loved nobody fully,_

_Always one foot on the ground._

Ziva glanced up and met Tony's gaze, looking away again as he flashed his famous 'DiNozzo grin' at her.

_And by protecting my heart truly,_

_I got lost in the sounds._

This case had really put family into perspective for Ziva, especially who she wished was family.

_I hear in my mind,_

_All these voices._

Autumn sighed and studied the waiting room wall; empty except for a small painting of a sunflower. What should she do?

_I hear in my mind,_

_All these words._

"You have to follow your gut." Gibbs had said. But what if her gut was just as confused as the rest of her?

_I hear in my mind,_

_All this music._

Which was the right path? Her father, or her mother?

_And it breaks my heart,_

_Breaks my heart._

Tim and Madison were talking quietly in her hospital room, discussing the future.

_Suppose I never ever met you._

_Suppose we never fell in love._

"I just can't help but think that Autumn and I would be safer without you." Madison whispered.

_Suppose I never ever let you,_

_Kiss me so sweet and so soft._

"Please, Madison, stay here." Tim pleaded, "I can protect you!"

_Suppose I never ever saw you._

_Suppose you never ever called._

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't Autumn's father." Madison murmured, tears trickling down from her green eyes.

_Suppose I kept on singin' love songs,_

_Just to break my own fall._

_Just to break my fall._

Tim closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands. As much as it hurt, it was the truth.

_All my friends say that of course it's_

_Gonna get better, gonna get better._

Abby looked around her lab once more, double-checking that everything was powered down properly.

_Better, better, better, better._

_Better, better, better, better._

She was so worried about Tim. He had been through so much to find his family, and now Madison wanted to leave. She hoped his heart wasn't broken for good.

_I've never loved nobody fully,_

_Always one foot on the ground._

"You okay?" Tony asked, seeing Ziva avoid his gaze. She nodded once.

_And by protecting my heart truly,_

_I got lost in the sounds._

"It was a long case," he said, "Want to come to my place, maybe watch a movie?"

"No, thank you." Ziva needed time to herself. She didn't think she could be around Tony much longer without considering her feelings for him.

_I hear in my mind,_

_All these voices._

Autumn took a deep breath. This was going to be hard.

_I hear in my mind,_

_All these words._

She had made her decision. If she thought about it, it had really been the only choice, she just hadn't wanted to see it.

_I hear in my mind,_

_All this music._

"Mom?" The _Dad_ died in her throat. She still wasn't used to being around a father of her own. They turned to look at her as she walked into the room. "I've made my decision."

_And it breaks my heart._

_Breaks my heart._

**000**

**Thanks to each and every reviewer from chapter one to this chapter! You guys make my world go round!**


	13. Sequel Is Up!

**Hello everyone! Just wanted to let you know that the sequel to 'Special Agent Daddy' is up now! Go to my profile and check it out! The sequel is called 'Agent Double O Daddy'. Please take a look!**

**-DarthAbby**


End file.
